Cemburu ni yeee
by Kuro Riifa
Summary: Gak tau apaan ini :v Intinya ini cerita isinya Akashi x Reader gitu... Moga suka -Riifa (Yang lain bisa dilihat di wattpad Riifa)


**Konnichiwa minna...** **Watashi Riifa desu**

 **Riifa penulis baru di Fanfiction net ini...**

 **Biasanya cuma nulis di Wattpad sih...**

 **Tapi Riifa mau coba update di sini juga, siapa tau suka :)**

 **Oh iya, sebenarnya ini pernah ku publish di Wattpad...**

 **Etto... ya gitu lah...**

 **Ok selamat membaca...**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke dan chara charanya bukan milikku. Kalau milikku pasti si Akashi dah ku nistain dah...

Warning : Bahasa gaje, ga baku, dll, maklum newbie writer...

Hope you like it Minna...

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi...main yuk..." teriak cewe berkuncir pony tail, (Name), ya itulah namanya.

"(Name), tidak lihatkah kau kalau aku sedang sibuk?" ucap Akashi sambil menunjukkan tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Ya memang (Name) tau betapa sibuknya teman sejak kecilnya itu

"bhuu... Aka-chan gak seru ah..." balas (Name) sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "gak enak ya jadi ketua..." gumam (Name) kemudian. Akashi hanya menghela napas saja "ya tergantung orangnya sih" jawab Akashi.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide di pikiran (Name).

"Aka-chan, aku boleh tanya nggak?" ucap (Name) sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"tanya apa? Pelajaran? Nanti saja kalau itu..." jawab Akashi sambil tetap berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"ih.. Bukan..."

"lalu?"

"em... Aka-chan punya orang yang di sukai nggak?"

Akashi langsung terdiam, "mengapa kau menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi itu!?" tanya Akashi. "Cuma penasaran" jawab (Name). "jadi, punya atau nggak" lanjutnya.

"entahlah" balas Akashi. "ok, berarti punya" Putus (Name) sepihak.

"kalau kau?" tanya Akashi balik. "punya..."

"Siapa?"

"ayah, ibu, kakak, Kau, Si Amatsuki, Akabane-san, Kuroko-san, Momoi-chan, etto... Dan masih banyak lagi" jawab (Name) sambil cengengesan. Akashi hanya menghela napas perlahan. Ya setidaknya dia senang dia termasuk di dalam daftar (Name), eh...

"bukan..., bukan yang seperti itu maksudku..." tanggap Akashi. "lalu?" tanya (Name) dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudku dalam konten 'Cinta', ya seperti aku tadi..." jelas Akashi, (Name) hanya ber oh Ria. "ada tau tidak?" tanya pemilik mata Heterocrom itu lagi.

Wajah (Name) mulai agak memerah, "eng... Kalau itu sih... Ada..., seorang pria" ucap (Name) lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. "Siapa orang itu!? Ah minimal sebutkan ciri-cirinya saja, nanti akan ku tebak" kata Akashi yang sudah dilanda rasa penasaran. Pasalnya, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa temannya yang satu ini menyukai orang lain selain uhukdirinyauhuk.

"ciri-cirinya... Em... Pintar, tampan, idola, idaman, suka jahilin aku..."

"lalu?"

"rambutnya merah"

'degh'

Akashi terkejut mendengarnya, ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan mengarah ke seseorang yang ia kenal.

'pasti dia' batin Akashi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"lalu?"

"cowo itu walau sering jahilin aku, tapi dia tetap perhatian denganku... Inisialnya A K" lanjut (Name).

'yap, memang dia ternyata' batin Akashi geram, ia langsung menyiapkan gunting kramatnya.

(Name) bingung melihat tingkah Akashi yang bersiap pergi membawa guntingnya.

"Aka-chan, mau kemana" cegah (Name) di depan pintu ruang Osis. "mau bunuh orang" jawab Akashi yang sudah di kelilingi aura hitam.

"hei, dengerin dulu sampai selesai, Baka! Kalau sudah selesai, baru kau mau pergi silahkan." seru (Name) sebal. "Baiklah. Tapi cepat" kata Akashi tak sabar.

"em... Baiklah..."

Akashi langsung duduk kembali mendengar (Name) kembali.

"ciri ciri selanjutnya, dia temanku sejak kecil"

"dia anggota Kisedai"

"ketua basket putra SMA kita"

"dia Absolute, tak ada yang bisa membantahnya"

"dia ketua Osis"

"dia selalu di sampingku saat aku membutuhkannya"

"Marganya Akashi, dan..."

"...dia ada di hadapanku, baru saja dia cemburu pada Karu-chan" lanjut (Name) lalu meringis karena tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Akashi terkejut sejak (Name) meyebutkan marganya. Dan wajahnya mulai memerah saat mendengar kata-kata cemburu.

"bagaimana? Puas dengan jawabanku? Lalu kau pasti tau siapa orangnya kan?" tanya (Name) yang berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat wajah merona Akashi.

"kau serius?" tanya Akashi, (Name) hanya mengangguk.

"nah sekarang kau juga sebutkan nama orang yang kau..." ucapan (Name) terpotong saat Akashi memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"S..Seijuuro-kun?"

"Sshh... Biarkan aku memelukmu beberapa lama lagi, aku sedang bahagia" bisik Akashi di telinga (Name) sambil tetap memeluknya.

(Name) terdiam, lalu ia memeluk Akashi juga. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama hingga Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tau orang yang kusukai kan?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum

"iya, aku tahu"

"coba sebutin siapa?"

"Ibumu, anggota Kisedai, Momoi chan, lalu siapa lagi ya..."

"hei, kenapa bisa sebanyak itu, dan kenapa tidak ada kamu di dalam daftar itu?"

"lho salah ya? Terus bukannya aku itu masuk di dalam 'orang yang dicintai Akashi Seijuuro'?"

Akashi mulai merona kembali mendengar kalimat terakhir (Name). Sedangkan (Name) tersenyum kembali saat melihat peristiwa langka tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum? Ah, karena kau bilang aku Absolute..." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah (Name) lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir (Name) "...mulai sekarang, kau menjadi kekasihku, ini perintah! Dan aku mutlak!" lanjut Akashi. (Name) diam membeku lalu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, pipi (Name) mengeluarkan semburat merah muda. Dan di saat itu juga Akashi berjalan (dibaca : Kabur) menuju pintu ruang Osis.

"hei Sei no Baka! Itu First Kiss ku tahu!" seru (Name) kepada Akashi yang mulai membuka pintu ruangan.

Akashi menoleh ke arah (Name), "tenang saja, itu juga first kiss ku juga kok, jadi kita impas kan, Darling?" jawab Akashi lalu tersenyum dan hal itu membuat pipi (Name) makin merona hampir meyamai rambut pemuda yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Dan Akashi hanya tertawa melihat wajah (Name) yang menurutnya manis itu.

"ahahaha, Aishiteru, (Name)-chan~" ucap Akashi sambil meniru gaya berbicara sepupunya yang merupakan titisan iblis merah dari kelas End (YKWIM lah ya~).

"A..Aishiteru mo, Sei-kun" balas (Name) lalu berlari menyusul Akashi.


End file.
